Sahabat
by DEPO LDH
Summary: sekarang kita bersahabat, jadi kita sudah tidak berteman. kisah Kai dan Sehun, siswa kelas satu SD yang baru belajar mengenai makna persahabatan. jika kemarin Baekyeol judulnya Tanggung jawab, makan Kaihun judulnya sahabat. saya terharu dengan review ff tanggung jawab..hehehe


Sahabat

Pairing : Kaihun

Genre : humor, friendship

Ratting : K+

DEPO LDH

Sekitar pukul 1 siang, di sekolah Dasar Moon Moon School tepatnya ruangan kelas satu, Amber Songsaenim tengah memberikan penutup pada murid-muridnya yang gaduh karena waktu pulang sudah tiba. Kris sudah berdiri di samping meja, tak lupa ranselnya sudah tersampir di punggung. Lalu ada Xiumin yang mulai mengeluh kelaparan karena Amber tak kunjung menyudahi perkataanya. Luhan, namja itu tak henti-hentinya menggelitiki telinga Tao dengan bulu yang entah dari mana ia dapat. Suho, seperti biasa terlihat paling diam dan penurut dari pada yang lain. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang asyik berlovely ria, karena Cahanyeol mendesak ke kursi Baekhyun dan akhirnya kedua makhluk kecil itu duduk bersempit-sempitan. Disini ada sesuatu yang sedikit janggal, dari tadi Sehuun diam dikursinya sambil menebar senyum melihat ke arah Amber Songsaenim yang masih berbicara. Chen dan D.O juga terus memasang senyum cerah karena Kai, namja yang sering menjahili mereka tengah tertidur di bangkunya.

"anak-anak...nanti bilang pada orang tua kalian bahwa besok kalian harus membawa kado ke sekolah, Sehunie kita besok ulang tahun"

"yeeeiy" Sehuun akhirnya berteriak heboh karena hal yang sedari tadi ia tunggu-tunggu diucapkan juga oleh Songsaenimnya. Di kelas ini ada kebiasaan bahwa jika ada yng berulang tahun maka teman-temanya akan membawakan kado untuk keesokan harinya. Dan kali ini giliran Sehuun

"sekarang kalian boleh pulang"

"horeeeee..." semua murid berlari berbondong-bondong menuju pintu keluar, saat lay sudah hampir mencapai daun pintu. Tasnya tiba-tiba di tarik dari belakang, dan seseorang telah melewatinya.

"yeeeiy aku duluan" ternyata namja yang menarik tas Lay adalah Kris, ughh...sekarang wajah Lay sedikit kesal dan bibirnya mulai di proutkan.

"dasar...Kris nakal sekali, mentang-mentang tinggi dan aku pendek"kesal Lay

"Baekie...kira-kira besok kau akan mengado apa untuk Sehuun?" Chanyeol berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun, dan semenjak insiden nanas waktu itu Chanyeol tak bisa jauh-jauh dari si mungil yang dianggapnya masih mengandung bayinya.

"bagaimana kalau Sehunie kita kado adik bayi"

"shirooooo...adik bayi kan punya kita, jangan diberikan kepada siapapun. Lagi pula adik bayi juga belum keluar-keluar, Yeollie capek menunggu"

"Baekie juga capek Yeoll, tapi adik bayi belum mau keluar Baekie sampai bingung. Apa adik bayi ngambek sama kita?" Chanyeol menggeleng dengan raut wajah penuh kebingungan

Di dalam kelas, ternyata masih ada dua orang yang tertinggal, yaitu Kai dan Sehuun. Sehuun sedang berusaha membangunkan Kai karena sekolah sudah mulai sepi.

"Jongiiiin...cepat bangung, kelath thudah bubar!" Sehuun mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kai hingga tubuhnya sendiiri bergoyang kedepan dan kebelakang.

"eummm...ada apa Sehuunie..." Kai terlihat lucu saat bangun, matanya yang masih mengantuk dan rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan. Sehuun tersenyum puas dan segera menarik tas ransel milik Kai

"cepat bangun kelath Thudah bubar" Kai bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai menyampirkan tas ransel ke punggung

"eumm...jam tangan Jongin baguth..." puji Sehuun saat melihat jam tangan Kai yang berbentuk seperti handphone yang di pakai di film power Rangers

"tentu saja, appaku yang membelikanya" Kai dengan bangga mengangkat jam tanganya hingga berada tepat di depan muka Sehuun

"waaah...Tehun mau yang thepelti itu...apa Jongin akan mengado Tehun jam baguth itu?" mata Sehuun kini benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari jam tangan yang di pakai oleh Kai

"kenapa aku halus membelikanya padamu? Ini jam tanganku" dengan cepat Kai menyembunyikan sebelah tanganya ke balik punggung, takut kalau Sehuun mengambilnya. Dan sekarang wajah Sehuun sudah seperti mau menangis melihat Kai yang tak mau menunjukkan jam tangan power rangersnya itu.

"ya thudah kalau Jongin tak mau memberikanya" Sehuun benar-benar ngambek dan berlari meninggalkan Kai yang belum dijemput oleh eommanya. Padahal mereka berdua akan bermain berdua di taman jika eomma mereka belum datang, dan jika salah satu eomma mereka sudah datang dan yang satu belum, maka mereka akan saling menunggu hingga eomma keduanya datang.

Sekarang Kai celingukkan karena ditinggal Sehuun sendirian, biasanya mereka bermain dulu, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak? Kai benar-benar bingung ia hanya duduk di dekat pos satpam sambil memandangi jam tangan barunya.

...

Keesokan harinya semua orang sudah membawa kado untuk Sehuun, membuat si namja putih pucat itu tersenyum bahagia. Dengan tidak sabar Sehuun membuka setiap kado yang ada, namun Sehuun tiba-tiba menangis saat mendapati kado Baekhyun yang berupa Boneka bayi. Ia benar-benar ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Suho. Menurut Sehuun boneka itu sangat menyeramkan, mungkin nanti malam ia tak akan bisa tidur. Baekhyun yang melihat kadonya tidak di terima oleh Sehuun mulai menangis di pelukan Chanyeol, padahal ia mengado Sehuun boneka bayi karena ia tak bisa memberikan adik bayi yang ada di dalam perutnya.

Setelah di hitung-hitung jumlah kado yang Sehuun terima hanya berjumlah sepuluh termasuk boneka menyeramkan dari Baekhyun, seharusnya ada sebelas bukan sepuluh. Sehuun menghitungnya berkali-kali dan setelah capek menghitung tapi kadonya tak juga bertambah menjadi sebelas, maka ia hanya duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah muram. Tiba-tiba ia menatap Kai yang sedari tadi diam si kursi, tak ikut heboh seperti yang lainya.

"Jongin..."

DEG

Kai mulai merasa jantungnya berdebar karena dipanggil oleh Sehuun, namja yang sedang berulang tahun itu. Berdebar bukan karena bahagia tapi karena takut, ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikanya.

"Jongin belum memberi kado pada Tehun yah?" dan Kai benar-benar berkeringat dingin saat ini

"i-itu...aku lupa"

"kenapa bitha lupa, kemarin kan Amber ThongThaenim thudah memberi tahu thebelum pulang" Sehuun sudah berdiri di samping bangku Kai, kedua tanganya di taruh di pinggang, sedangkan wajahnya didekatkan ke wajah Kai yang mulai berkeringat. Kai yang dipandangi Sehuun seperti itu menjadi sangat takut. Kemarin saat Amber songsaenim memberitahu harus membawa kado, Kai masih asyik tertidur.

"besok saja yah Sehuunie...Kai sekalang tak punya uang" Kai mencoba membujuk Sehuun, tapi Sehuun malah menampakkan wajah kesal.

"Tehun benci thama Jongin" Sehuun kembali ketempat duduknya, lalu menaruh kepalanya di atas bangku. Sebenarnya ia ingin menangis karena tak mendapat kado dari Kai, padahal semalam ia sudah berdoa agar Kai mengado jam tangan power rangersnya.

Saat istirahat, Kai mencoba mengajak berbicara dengan Sehuun tapi Sehuun terus berlari menghindari Kai dan lebih memilih bermain dengan Tao. Sekarang Kai mulai menulis di sebuah kertas dan melemparkanya pada Sehuun. si mungil Sehuun membuka gulungan kertas yang dilempar oleh Kai, dibuka, dibaca dan langsung di buang oleh Sehuun ke tong sampah. Berulang kali Kai melemparinya dengan kertas dan berulang kali pula Sehuun membuangnya ke tong sampah. Meskipun Sehuun sedang kesal, tapi ia tetap memperhatikan bahwa ia harus membuang sampah pada tempatnya, kalau tidak begitu maka Amber songsaenim akan menghukumnya.

"Tehun nggak mau bicara thama Kai, Tehun benci Kai...huwaaaaa" setelah Sehuun mengatakanya, Sehuun langsung menangis dan berlari masuk ke dalam kelas. Mata Kai sendiri sudah berkaca-kaca karena Sehuun yang biasanya memanggil Jongin kini malah memanggil Kai.

.

.

.

Saat bel pulang sekolah, mata Sehuun benar-benar merah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Tapi mata Kai sendiri juga merah karena si kecil itu diam-diam menangis di halaman belakang sekolah setelah Sehuun mengatakan bahwa Sehuun membencinya. Dari kejauhan Kai bisa melihat Sehuun yang langsung menangis saat eommanya datang, hati Kai langsung saja sakit. Padahal Sehuun selalu menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan kado ulang tahun pada Kai saat di sekolah, tapi ia malah melupakan ulang tahun temanya.

...

Keesokan harinya saat Sehuun baru sampai di kelas dan menaruh tasnya di laci, ia tak sengaja melihat sebuah surat dan sebuah benda seperti jam tangan. Sehuun mengenal jam tangan warna merah itu, itu milik Kai yang dibelikan oleh Appanya. Tapi Sehuun lebih tertarik pada surat dengan kertas warna coklat dihiasi boneka-boneka beruang lucu.

_Maafkan Jongin yah Sehuunie...Jongin salah karena melupakan ulang tahun Sehuun. jangan benci Jongin! Dan panggil aku dengan sebutan Jongin seperti biasanya, jangan Kai. Jam tangan power rangersku kuberikan pada Sehuunie agar Sehuunie mau memaafkan Jongin._

Air mata Sehuun sudah mengalir ke pipi saat membaca surat dari Kai, tapi ia masih belum bisa memafkan Kai, dan malah berteriak kencang.

"Tehun nggak mau jam tangan Jongin, Tehun nggak thuka...hiks..." Kai yang tadinya mengintip di balik pintu dengan senyum cerah karena Sehuun sudah membaca surat yang ia buat semalam, kini raut wajahnya berubah sendu saat Sehuun berteriak kencang dan mengatakan tak suka pada jam tangan power rangersnya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha merelakan barang kesayanganya, tapi Sehuun masih tak mau menerima dan memaafkanya.

...

"eommma...apa uang Kai cukup untuk membeli kucing yang bulunya banyak?" Kai sekarang sudah berada di rumah. Setelah ia membobol celenganya ia segera mencari eommanya untuk bertanya sesuatu.

"untuk apa kau ingin membeli kucing?" eomma Kai mulai berjongkok dan mengambili uang Kai yang berceran di lantai karena kedua tanganya tak cukup untuk menampung uang hasil tabunganya.

"Sehuun malah kalena Kai lupa memblikan kado saat Sehuun ulang tahun" Kai mulai menunduk karena ia ingin menangis "Kai sudah membelikan jam tangan yang dibelikan appa, tapi Sehuun nggak mau...hiks...eommma" uang yang ada di tangan Kai mulai berceceran ke lantai dengan sembarangan saat Kai memeluk eommanya dengan kedua tangan.

"bagaimana kalau kita membelikan Sehuun boneka kucing saja! Sehuun kan belum bisa merawat kucing, jadi boneka saja dulu bagaimana"

"apa Sehuun mau menelimanya...hiks.."

"nanti malam kita ke rumah Sehuun, oke? Jadi jangan menangis lagi, tampaaaan..."

...

TIING TOOONG

Kai dan eommanya kini sudah berada di depan rumah Sehuun untuk melakukan suatu hal yang penting, saat menunggu pintu di buka, nyonya Kim tak berhenti memandangi Kai yang memasang wajah ketakutan.

CEKLEEK

Pintu dibuka oleh Nyonya Oh, eomma Sehuun. dan mereka akhirnya berbincang-bincang sejenak mengenai maksud kedatangan Kai malam-malam begini. Kai merasa tak tenang karena belum melihat Sehuun, ia benar-benar tak bisa fokus dengan pembicaraan eommanya dan nyonya Oh.

"Kaai..."panggil nyonya Oh lembut "naiklah ke atas! Sehuun ada dikamar" dengan ragu-ragu Kai menaiki tangga, sambil sesekali melihat ke belakang, dimana eommanya dan eomma Sehuun duduk.

"Sehuunie...Kai boleh masuk yaaa...?" Kai membuka pintu bersamaan dengan saat ia bertanya, jadi Sehuun tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kai karena Kai sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

"kenapa Kai kemari? Tehuun nggak thuka...cepat pulang" Sehuun yang berada di atas kasur mulai turun dan mendekati Kai

"Kai minta maaf...jangan malah lagi sama Kai"

"Tehun nggak thuka thama Kai" dan Sehuun mendorong Kai hingga jatuh kelantai bersamaan dengan kado yang dibawanya.

"huwaaa...jangan malah sama Kai, Kai mintaa maaaf...huwaaa...nanti siapa yang belmain sama Kai kalau eomma belum datang...huwaaa..." Sehuun yang melihat Kai menangis dengan posisi duduk dilantai, terlihat miris memang. Ia langsung ikut duduk di lantai dan ikut menangis.

"huwaaaa...lain kali Jongin jangan lupa thama ulang tahun Tehuunie..ya...huwaaa..." Kai yang merasa Sehuun sudah memaafkanya mencoba menghentikan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya, meskipun ia masuk sesenggukkan

"jadi...hiks...Sehuunie sudah nggak malah lagi sama Kai" dan Sehuun mengangguk sambil mengusap air matanya.

"sekalang kita jadi sahabat" Kai menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Sehuun, dan Sehuun malah mendiamkanya sambil memasang ekspresi bingung.

"kenapa Jongin ngathih Tehuun kelingking? Tehun dituruh ngemut kelingkingnya Jongin?"

"bukaaan...kalena kita sekalang sahabat, kita bisa melakukan janji kelingking"

"memangnya kalau teman, kita tak bitha melakukan janji kelingking?"

"sudahlah...belikan kelingkimu padaku, maka kita jadi sahabat selamanya" dan Sehuun menuruti kemauan Kai, menyodorkan kelingking kananya sehingga kedua kelingking kecil itu bertautan.

"jadi thekalang Jongin thahabat Tehun, bukan teman Tehun lagi...yeiiiy..." Sehuun memeluk Kai hingga keduanya tersungkur kelantai dengan posisi Sehuun yang menindih Kai.

"iya kita sudah bukan teman lagi, tapi kita belsahabat"

"Jongin...apa jam tangan power rangethnya boleh buat Tehun?"

"bukankah Sehuun nggak suka?"

"Tehuun thuka, tapi Tehuun takut kalau Jongin tidak rela memberikanya pada Tehuun"

"baiklah...ambil saja jam tanganya!"

"yeeiy...gommawo Jonginahhh" dan Sehuun mengecup pipi Kai kilat sebelum bangkit dari posisi tiduranya

"ehhh...Kai lupa kalau tadi Kai mau membelikan Sehuunie boneka kucing yang bulunya banyak. Ini "Kai kini menyodorkan kado yang tadi sempat tergeletak di lantai karena ia jatuh

"jadi ini juga buat Tehunie?" Kai menganggukan kepalanya

"Jongin memang thahabat Tehun yang paliiiing baik"

SELESAI

Hehe makasih banget buat yang uda review FF TANGGUNG gommawo gommawo...semoga nanti malam dapet ciuman gratis dari biasnya masing-masing, asalkan biasnya jangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Sehuun, Suho, Kris, Tao, Chen, Xiumin, D.O, Luhan,


End file.
